Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Prunus salicina. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct cultivar of Plum Tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99. The variety originated by hybridization performed by David Cain. The new variety was first evaluated in 2000 by Terry Bacon on Sun World Experimental Ranch 75 near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The new variety is characterized by heavy and consistent production of large (65 mm diameter), firm fruit that ripens during the second half of June in the Bakersfield, Calif. area. Fruit of xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99 have smooth black skin and an acidic skin flavor. The flesh of xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99 becomes red as the fruit matures. The flavor of the fruit is good, having about 17xc2x0 brix and a moderate amount of juice.
The parent varieties were first crossed in 1997, with the date of planting of February, 1998, and the date of first flowering being March, 2000. The new plum variety was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in June 2000, by grafting onto Nemaguard rootstock.
The seed parent is Sun World breeding selection, xe2x80x98562-053xe2x80x99 (unpatented), which was selected from a progeny of xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) crossed with pollen from xe2x80x98Suplumeighteenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,443). The new variety xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99 may be distinguished from its seed parent by ripening 7 days later and having fruit that develops red flesh as compared to yellow flesh for the seed parent.
The pollen parent is Sun World breeding selection, xe2x80x9890P-055xe2x80x99 (unpatented), which was selected from an open-pollinated progeny of xe2x80x98Suplumfifteenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,487). The new variety xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99 is distinguished from its pollen parent by ripening 14 days earlier and having fruit diameter that averages 65 mm as compared to the pollen parent that averages 61 mm.
The new variety xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99 most nearly resembles xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,902). It may be distinguished from xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99 by ripening 10 days earlier. Additionally, the new variety has acidic skin flavor while xe2x80x98Suplumelevenxe2x80x99 skin flavor is neutral. The new variety ripens with xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99 (unpatented) but has larger fruit (65 mm compared to 61 mm diameter with xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99) and develops red flesh while xe2x80x98Black Amberxe2x80x99 has amber-colored flesh.
The new plum tree variety cv. xe2x80x98Suplumtwentyninexe2x80x99 has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics.